


Crossroads in Life

by Blasphemy_Turtle



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: David is married, David's life is shit, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Pining, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Burn, This plays 6 years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasphemy_Turtle/pseuds/Blasphemy_Turtle
Summary: It's 2014. David's marriage is slowly breaking apart and honestly, it is the only light in his life. Saving it with a baby seems like a good idea, and maybe that way he will get his mind off the new asshole finance guy who is around in his life way too much. Except, babies don't fix marriages and self-confident finance guys are not into him anyway.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee, Davud Brittlesbee/Mrs. Brittlesbee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Crossroads in Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I fell in love with this little show and just had to write something small (or not so small) about it. Enjoy (or if you don't, tell me why!)

Haeun was a thoroughly amazing person. She was attractive, with dark brown, straight hair down to her waist, she was _incredibly smart_ , working in the male-dominated pharmaceutical industry and killing it. When she was at home with David, she beat him onehandedly in Street Fighter (And he was _good_ ) while running into the kitchen in the loading breaks to look for the food and still cook something more amazing than he would have ever been able to put together.

He had never understood why she was with him, but then he had never really questioned it either. She was undeniably the best thing that has ever happened to him and they were a great team. When she was around, he stopped being the awkward moustache guy and became fucking Magnum.

She was, and no one could deny that, beautiful from the outside and from the inside.

Right now, however, the outside part was suffering a little bit from tears streaming down her red, puffy face and her shrill voice ringing in his ears. He couldn’t really do anything than stand there and listen, even though he wouldn’t like to do anything more than take her in his arms (Or maybe not, because the things she was saying right now weren’t very nice and he started to feel angry. A little bit, in the depth of his belly, and his body hadn’t really found another way to express that than making his face sweat).

She was waving his iPad in front of him. He saw an open mail but couldn’t for the love of god read what it was.

“Who the _fuck_ is Brad Bakshi?”

David groaned. Of all things in his life that could have come back to him, this was not what he had expected. “He’s – Honey, he is no one. A guy I met on a work mixer once, I swear to god-“

“’ _Do you know when you have this weird crush on a person that you barely know, and you kind of make up all those amazing things about him because your brain wants to believe that there is such a great person out there and you could be like that?”_ She looked up to him, and there was a cruel look in her eyes. For a second David wondered if she enjoyed this.

“Honey-“

“ _No, don’t get me wrong, it’s not sexual. I did think of him a few times when making love with Haeun, just to see how it is-_ Oh great, now you’re talking about our love life to your sister. Do you want me to read more?” She obviously skimmed through a few mails while David just cringed and felt his whole body being hot and cold at the same time. He really, really didn’t know how to react in this situation, this was never supposed to happen. “Oh, this is nice: _Haeun is my soul mate. He is like, you know, the forbidden apple. There is no way that this -“_

David jumped forward and ripped the iPad from her. While holding it to his chest, he started to talk really fast so she couldn’t cut in again.

“Honey, I shouldn’t have done this, I feel incredibly horrible about it. Let’s talk about this like adult people, okay? Please. I love you.” He paused to wait for any kind of reaction, but she was just standing there with her fists stemmed in her side. “This guy, I don’t want to – want to fuck him or something. I am not gay. It is just a fantasy-“

“-A fantasy that you talk about with your sister-“

“-it’s not a sexual thing. Look at me. The only good thing about my life is you, let me please dream about being a charming guy in his 30s who has all the money he can dream of and the world in his pocket. It’s not different than you watching a romance movie.”

She was silent. That was probably a really good thing, because it meant that she didn’t have any argument. It hopefully also meant she was listening.

“Besides, Brad Baskhi is not really a person that exists-“

“That is not true. I googled him. I wanted to know-“ She shut up, suddenly, and instead of angry she started to look deflated and done with this argument – and a little bit embarrassed. David had to grin.

“You wanted to know how he looks?”

She didn’t say anything, but stared on the ground and kinda hugged herself. When he stepped closer, she hissed “Don’t touch me.” But he knew that this argument was adjourned until she had arguments again or could use it against him.

“Look, darling. I have met this person once in my life. I wanted to give my sister some hope about this new finance job she is doing. I then might have started to realize that I am the one who is unhappy in their job – And that is when I started to fictionalize this weirdly successful macho alpha guy that I will never be. I will never see him again. I definitely don’t want to have sex with any man on this planet, ever, and I really really cannot imagine being without you. Okay?”

She nodded and he hugged her, her face burrowed in his neck. “And now, let me invite you to that nice new place that opened and later give you the best massage of your life to say sorry, ok?”

-

A few weeks after this desaster, David sat in a meeting with Ian and Poppy. Their office had recently hired their 9th full time worker, Peter, and while this should have been a time to celebrate, they all looked glumly at the stack of business cards and the iPad with an open LinkedIn list in the middle of the table.

Just a few minutes ago, David had dropped the bomb that Montreal would, as per contract, retract the investment if the company couldn’t raise more funds. That would be sad, he thought, because it meant that he wouldn’t see his beloved misfits again, as he recently started to call them, and it also meant that he and Haeun would have to move somewhere else again – Which usually led to a weeklong argument during the time of which David had to sleep in the guest room.

Aimlessly, Poppy picked up one of the cards. “This is pointless. I am not going to call random people and ask for their money like a beggar.” Then, she threw the card into Ian’s face. “This is your company. Your job.”

Ian whined. He had his legs propped onto the table and picked up the card from his chest. “ _Xi Xihao_.” He read out. “Whose is it?”

“He’s a business angel specializing on gamification projects in the medical area. I don’t think he would help us.” David said. “Let’s… let’s put some effort into this, guys, okay? Poppy, you go through the LinkedIn and write everyone a small text about how you have a great business venture idea blah blah, okay? Ian, let’s go through this pile and see who could be useful.”

Obviously, none of the two had even listened to him, and for the next half hour an argument emerged about how to beg for money. It slowly derived into Crowdfunding, a word that neither David nor corporate liked to hear, so when he had gotten himself a coffee, returned to the “meeting room” (A windowless, small room stacked full of old hard copies of Ian’s former game project, _Elven’s Return_ which had sold 98 copies in total), he decided to shout, hit on the table and managed to shut both of them up, to his own surprise.

“Can we please do this? Poppy-“ He pressed the iPad into her hands. “Go to your office. Write nice texts. Also, upload a new profile picture, maybe with more boobs, most investors are perverts.”

“I don’t think you can say something like this.” Ian said, matter of factly.

“I don’t care. I don’t want my wife to divorce me because we have to move to Wyoming to work on a porn video game title.” David suddenly felt really good about himself. Those small bursts of self confidence were far and wide in between, but this one right here was very useful. “Ian, we will go through the cards and not leave this room until we are finished. Poppy, lock the door from outside when you leave.”

Well, that turned out to be a huge problem as 1) the coffee machine was outside and 2) after around 30 minutes of sorting, Ian started to threaten to pee into the Ficus that was slowly withering away in a corner of the room.

After one hour, they had discarded about half the pile and Ian picked up one of the last business cards.

“ _Brad Bakshi_ ” He read out. “Weird. It doesn’t say anything more here. I guess he is a private investor or something.”

David had – in his mind – already prepared for this since the beginning of this meeting, because saying _Yeah my wife doesn’t like him so we can’t call him_ wouldn’t sound like a good excuse. “I think he is out of the business.” He said and he could feel how this sounded like an absolute lie. He was a horrible liar.

Ian didn’t seem to pick up on the lie. He stroked through his mostly imaginary beard, and said “You know what, I think I know him. I met him a few weeks ago on this presentation I hold about _World Building in MMOs_. It was great, I started with a slide just showing a picture of myself, without a shirt – And then the next slide was a picture of myself, shirtless, but before I started to work out. The whole crowd was silent.” He started playing around with the card. “That guy, Brad, was interested in the game. I think he worked as a consultant for Xbox beforehand and he mentioned investing in an indie game before. He might actually be a good shot.”

David groaned and wondered whether sleeping on the couch due to changing his workplace or due to Brad Bakshi investing into the company would be worse.


End file.
